Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the technical field of display, and more particular, to a light guide plate, a dual-view backlight module having the light guide plate and a dual-view display device having the dual-view backlight module.
Description of the Related Art
A dual-view display is mainly used in a limited space. With the dual-view display, different images can be observed from different views by using a single screen. Since the dual-view display realizes the display function of two displays by using a single display, cost and installation space can be remarkably saved. Such display is mainly applied in vehicle display devices. The fundamental requirement of a display angle for the dual-view display is shown in FIG. 1. The visible view of the dual-view display is in a range of 22.5°-45°. The center of the visual field is optimally at 30°. Specific conditions are determined according to requirements for a backlight plate.
In the prior art, a backlight module of the dual-view display may be provided with a lower prism. However, a brightness enhancement effect realized by the low prism is bad, and thus a dual-view display with a high brightness cannot be realized.